Electronic apparatuses configured to cause the display to display an image and, together with the image, date information related to the image are conventionally known. For example, PLT 1 set forth below discloses an electronic apparatus which causes the display to display an image together with date information.
Also, electronic apparatuses having various sensors are conventionally known. For example, PLT 2 set forth below discloses an electronic apparatus configured to calculate a state thereof on the basis of information detected by an acceleration sensor and a pressure sensor.